


The Art of Happy Endings 'Verse

by LoxieBoxie, TGP



Series: Happy Endings [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Belly Dancing, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comic, Family Feels, First Kiss, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Funny, Gen, Joe being an awesome uncle, M/M, Mentioned of alcohol use, Slash, Social Anxiety, The bros really don't like Jake, Trippy, Twerking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoxieBoxie/pseuds/LoxieBoxie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random doodles, sketches, and full blown art from this adorable verse that we've come to love so much. Very random, updated spontaniously whenever there's something new to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncomfortable Striders

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/uncomfortablestriders_zps1623ec10.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the game is over, we end up with not two but six different Striders. Beta Bro, Dave, and Davesprite; Alpha Dave, Dirk, and Lil Hal. The game spits out Hal as a robotic clone of Dirk and Davepsrite ends up human again but missing an arm for plot related reasons. Both Bro and Alpha Dave decide to raise the chidlins together because how else are Striders gonna learn to Stride?
> 
> Also, Davesprite is going by the name Dove, because of reasons, and when Dirk say him wearing shirts without a symbol, he drew a stylized anime-ish wing on them and Dove is so touched he won't get new ones, even though he's so not going to tell Dirk that.


	2. Shakira, Shakira

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/shakira_zps13303c68.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Dave teaching Dove how to belly dance because as the better Dave, Dove is not going to turn him down like Dave did. Dave comes home to find the lesson progressing. 
> 
> Response to seeing this video:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PmI5i_lDOos
> 
> Loxie saw this and asked me which Dave had learned to belly dance. So of course Alpha Dave had. It was only the most perfect thing.


	3. Twerking Buddies

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/twerking_zpse116fcfc.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, me and Loxie just really like the idea of Dove and Meenah ending up buddies. Though, when Dove mentions going after the d, he doesn't explain and Meenah assumes it means doubloons. I mean, who wouldn't.


	4. Alphas

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/JoeJade_zps0545a7a4.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick sketch of Alpha John (who goes by Joe) and Alpha Jade. Through shenanigans that are all Alpha Dave's fault, they end up in the present. When the game ends and everyone shows up in the same timeline, they're both 19 going on 20 and have been in the present about three years. 
> 
> Jade works as a Suicide Girl while going to school for SCIENCE and Joe sings in a band called The Last Table and bothers the Striders. They also grew into their teeth fairly well. 
> 
> Their clothes are kind of random. I'm going for a bohemian edge for Jade and for Joe, well, I doodled him in basic stuff but I think he'd have kept with more dapper stuff so next time I draw him he'll be less generic hot teen.


	5. Glomp

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/Davejoe_zpsbcefefb6.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feels for Alpha Dave and Joe okay. Either deep, awesome friendship or lovers, I don't care. Right now Loxie and I are writing up the next story together and such feels do I have. So have some affection.


	6. Joe and Jade

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/JoeJade_zps709abe22.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely self indulgent babies. Joe and Jade in the twenties and then how they appear in the present. Jade is supposed to have tattoos but haven't quite decided on them yet or where they are.


	7. Dishwasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I couldn't link the full size but if you click it and use the magnifier twice, it pops up to be readable. Sorry!

[ ](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/Dishwasher_zps49aacb29.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk hollowed out the dishwasher so he could climb in and escape his social anxiety. When Joe found out, he decided to sit by and read to give Dirk something to focus on.
> 
> The text is the beginning of Jules Verne's From the Earth to the Moon
> 
> UPDATE: Ha, finally found the artwork that inspired this. Bro in a hollowed out dishwasher.  
> http://edita-nightray.tumblr.com/post/58358554109/saltshayker-portsicle-sweetlysourdork


	8. Cryptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I can't really say what this is about except that it pertains to future things. That I can't hint at. 
> 
> Have a weird Dove.

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/doveend5_zps289eb605.jpeg.html)


	9. I hope you expected this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, click and click again to see it at full size.

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/DaveJoeComic1_zps2e7c5a50.jpeg.html)

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/DaveJoeComic2_zpsd68f511d.jpeg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another future thing but this one isn't something hugely plot relevant, except to admit we are shipping the hell out of AlphaDave/Joe. To put into context, Joe got into a fight with his Jade, was upset enough to get drunk, and then drunk dialed Dave. This is after the move to Houston.
> 
> And no, Jade didn't hit Joe. He legitimately fell into the doorknob. I am not at all kidding about that. Jade will be horrified when she sees later. 
> 
> Fun fact: Joe's actually in apartment 704 but the 7 got stolen and the landlady was too cheap to go by a 7 so she used a spare 1.


	10. Rules for Dating Striders (by Mombro and Dadbro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loxie's beautiful works!

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/rulesfordatingdove_zpsdcf1a56f.jpg.html) [](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/rulesfordatingdirk_zps00d74f5d.jpg.html) [](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/rulesfordatinghal_zps7e24102b.jpg.html) [](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/rulesfordatingdave_zps3b02b617.jpg.html) [](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/NoJakeEnglish_zps963a95f3.jpg.html) [](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/brosisthisyou_zps921af25c.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The binary for Hal's reads:   
> Treat him like a princess  
> do not call him auto responder  
> do not ask him to do your math homework  
> must read binary


	11. Meenah!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of Loxie's!

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/1NoBrosThisIsMeenah_zps4d61b6c3.png.html)


	12. I c3< You

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/DaveGam_zps91b0c1b2.jpeg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, their hands were supposed to show a spade but I couldn't realistically twist their hands around far enough to show the triangle bit on top!! So... XD It's supposed to be a spade though.


	13. Ask Blog

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/TGPretender/media/StridersOpen_zps7be50576.jpeg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was interested in this little side project Loxie and I are doing with the Strider household :3
> 
> http://asksomestriders.tumblr.com/


	14. Crockbertharlnglishes

[ ](http://tgp.deviantart.com/art/The-Crockbertharlnglishes-418729156)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reference for me on how these puppies look, colors, heights, that kind of thing. Click for bigger version
> 
> Jeff Egbert (Joe's Dad), Joe, John, Jeff Egbert (John's dad), Jedd Crocker, Jane, Jade Harley, Jake, Jade English.


	15. Teen Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post these here. XD I had some sixteen year old Joe ponderings. First one is him just being a scrappy good for nothing. From my creative blog: "Sixteen year old Joe in his natural state. That is, bruised, bloody, and happy as hell for it. Joe did a lot of fights for pay to keep him and Jade fed because you just don’t make much singing for your supper. He was kind of sad to learn that there isn’t much in the way of good ol’ pub brawls in the modern world. For some reason, they tend to leave people dead these days. Sad that.
> 
> The shoulder scar is from an accident while serving the printing press he worked for at around fourteen. The slash on his side was from getting shanked during a gang fight he accidentally got pulled into when he was fifteen.
> 
> No glasses because Joe didn’t actually get any until he was eighteen and in the future, because glasses were damned expensive before that and he was more interested in keeping Jade in hers than getting any for himself."
> 
> Second is a comparison between sixteen year old John and Joe. As quoted from my creative blog: "At sixteen, John is a little taller and a little thicker because of steady nutrition, as Joe’s was more come and go. Joe is likewise more heavily muscled because he did a lot of manual labor and fighting for money while John was cared for. John of course is not weak, he just hasn’t had to put as much work in on his body. He’s plenty strong enough to wield his hammers and go about the game, while Joe actively kept up his regimen because it was his livelihood (as well as Jade’s). As for the color difference, that has most to do with sun exposure. John was an internet junkie, Joe worked outside."


	16. Jane and Gamzee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if this romance will actually happen, but it's in our heads to. Mostly, TGP wanted to draw Jane being cute. And being that this is TGP, Gamzee wormed in too.


	17. Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds

[](http://tgp.deviantart.com/art/Davejoe-603700467?ga_submit_new=10%253A1460944195)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a funny ask on the striderblog of "So Daaaaaavid. Has Joe tried to "prove he's an adult" to you yet *wink wink, nudge nudge* ;)" and decided that the scene from Lucy was the best fit. Also I decided to do something of actual worth so here you go.


	18. Joe being Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a very shortlived rp blog I tried with Joe that didn't work out. But I still like the sidebar image. 
> 
> He's about 17ish in this one, bordering 18. Not that it matters lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe and his band! Wendy, Waylon, Amos, and Perdita. (Also known as the exiles :3)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LaughingStones like... almost two years ago. I kept meaning to draw it and just didn't until now so XD Have some cute Alpha Dave snuggles with Dirk and Hal from a chapter of How I Spent My Summer Vacation.


End file.
